


You Were Beautiful

by say_das_name



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Jisung feels conflicted, M/M, by Minhos words and actions, chan is a comforting soul, seungmin is an overprotective friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_das_name/pseuds/say_das_name
Summary: "Our light sticks are pretty!""Our Hannie is prettier!"Why did you say that?""Mhm, I felt like it."In which Jisung's feelings towards his bestfriend change when simple words start to have a different meaning
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Iced Americanos





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to dedicate this one-shot to skzhoodiee on insta who actually recognized my work from AO3 and was so nice to me, it meant a lot to know someone really likes my writing 🤧  
> I also want to dedicate this to minsungs.chanlixs.weddings on insta, they were my first instagram friend and I'm so happy to have met a wonderful person like her, lots of love <3

  
  
  
_"Our light sticks are pretty!"_

_"Our Hannie is prettier!"_

Shock was all Jisung could feel at the time. The moment those words left Minho hyung's lips Jisung began to feel something stir within him. He knew Minho could be a flirt at times, but he truly didn't expect to hear something so blatantly direct as that while on a Vlive, _especially_ when he was holding the camera.

_"Why did you say that?"_

_"Mhm, I felt like it."_

That hyung of his, what will he do with him, saying weird things like that whenever he felt like it. It wasn't that Jisung was particularly bothered by it, in fact, he couldn't help but blush a bit when at the blatant compliment directed at him, but Minho would tease all the members like that and that was got on his nerves. His hyung has the habit of winking at everyone; no, Jisung wasn't bothered by his hyung's teasing but only when it was with him.

One Vlive, the group was sitting in the practice room and passing the camera around, just messing around and having fun. Jisung held the camera again he excitingly brought the camera between him and Minho. The two were staring into the camera looking cute when Minho began to stare at Jisung. Minho glanced at Jisung's puffy cheeks and smooth skin,

_"You look prettier today."_

There he goes calling him pretty again.

 _"_ _You_ _aren't wearing makeup_ _if I'm not mistaken."_

Jisung confusingly turned and stared at Minho who didn't look like he was teasing the younger one, _is he serious?_ He thinks to himself.

Minho wasn't wrong, Jisung hadn't put on makeup before the vlive, but Jisung still didn't understand what possessed his hyung to say words that made him feel elated, a feeling he hadn't felt before in this way. _That hyung, he confuses me_ , Jisung would think to himself whenever it happened.

The compliments escalated even more since then, even when there were no camera's Minho would compliment the younger boy, telling him he looks pretty or cute whenever Jisung was present. Jisung still wasn't annoyed by it but he started to feel more flustered by the sudden barrage of compliments.

One night Jisung found himself unable to fall asleep, instead, he thought of the times Minho would tease him and the two would go off into little banters that Stays called flirting.

Sometimes it was Jisung who poked at Minho first, jokingly puckering his lips at his hyung and laughing when Minho would quickly turn away in a panic. But most of the time it was Minho teasing him, whether subtly with stolen glances at him or outright remarks that made him tense up with a feeling Jisung couldn't explain. Jisung wondered why he was so bothered by these small things and why it was always Minho.

A thought crept into his mind, and Jisung's heart began to falter, he clutched his pillow and tucked his knees to his chest, refusing to believe what he was feeling. In his last attempt to drive the thought from his mind Jisung began to lightly cry, attempting to expel the feeling he had along with his tears.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

"Night, hyung," Minho said to Chan as he left the dance studio, "don't stay here too long."

"See you back at the dorms," was all Minho heard as he exited the room on his way back to the group's shared dorm rooms. The trip back felt longer than before when he first walked to the dance studio, Minho's legs burned from hours of practicing the choreography for their new comeback.

Upon returning to the dorms, Minho was ready to crash for the rest of the night, but he decided it was best to check up on his dongsangs before sleep.

In the first room, Felix and Jeongin were fast asleep; Felix curled around the dozen of plushies that littered his bed. As the younger one turned in his sleep, a stuffed cat fell from the bed and lied helplessly on the floor. Minho quietly approached the plushie and placed it beside Felix's head.

Jeongin rolled over at the same time and the blanket covering the maknae wrinkled in the younger one's arms, leaving his back exposed to the cold air which Minho only noticed once he saw the younger one begin to shiver. He leaned over Jeongin to shut the window and pulled the loose edges on the blanket to cover Jeongin.

The next room Changbin and Hyunjin shared, the two boys looked exhausted from the constant practicing they had to do for their comeback. Changbin mumbles in his sleep and Minho could barely make out the lyrics of their new song.

 _Even in his sleep he practices_ _._ Minho lightly chuckles at the light incoherent lyrics. Seeing as both boys were sound asleep and tucked into bed, Minho leaves their room, slowly closing the door on his way out.

Minho was surprised to see a half asleep Seungmin standing behind him when he exited the second room.

"Seungmin you scared me, what are you doing up?" Minho said holding his hands over his heart in a dramatic way.

"Just needed to go to the bathroom and get some water for Jisung," Seungmin replies slightly slurring his words. "What are you doing up? Did you just comeback?"

"Yeah, I was just practicing our choreo a bit more," Minho quickly switches topic, "you said Jisung was awake?"

"A little, asked for some water when I got up, it seems like he hasn't fallen asleep yet."

Minho frowns with concern, but Seungmin couldn't tell because of the poorly lit room.

"I have to go to the bathroom, night hyung," and with that, Seungmin sauntered off towards the bathroom, dragging his tired legs against the floor.

Minho took the opportunity to check on Jisung alone, he approached the door which was left partly open and slipped in quietly.

"You're back already?"

Minho heard Jisung ask in the dark. The faint moonlight cast a small silhouette of the boy's body as he laid facing away from the door. As Jisung shifted Minho would see the outline of the younger one's hips and Minho watched as Jisung's shirt rose a bit to expose his small waist which was promptly tugged down by the younger one.

Minho approached Jisung slowly and stood at the edge of the bunk bed.

"Seungmin?" Jisung said as he rolled over.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Jisung would be lying if he wasn't slightly scared at what was happening, but the figure fell onto his bed and nuzzled right up to him. Catching a familiar scent, Jisung rested his hand on a head of damp hair.

"Minho-hyung?"

"mhm?" was the muffles reply Jisung got from the older boy, he lightly hummed into the crook of Jisung's neck which sent shivers down the younger one's back. Jisung felt the deepest corners of his mind being filled with Minho's sweet smell mixed with sweat.

What he knew and what he felt where two opposing forces, his heart and his mind fought for control of his emotions and the conflict within him scared Jisung, not knowing which side he wanted to win.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"I can't cuddle my Sungie?" Minho said genuinely curious. He shifted his body so that he was laying directly on top of the younger boy, his legs on either side of Jisung's smaller frame.

Jisung could feel his cheeks warm and turn red, but to his luck the room was almost pitch black if not for the slight moonlight filtering into the room. He didn't understand why Minho was saying something like that, Minho did call Jisung 'Sungie' but it was always around the other members and never when alone together. Additionally, the two usually don't cuddle alone together, sure for broadcasts and the media Jisung would occasionally snuggle up to his hyung, but behind cameras they didn't have that kind of relationship.

"Hyung, why are you doing this?" Jisung's voice began to falter, the older boy lifted his head to stare down at him. Jisung prays that his face couldn't be seen as tears begin to streak down his face. But as if the gods were against him, a light gust of wind blew past the window stirring the blinds enough that a ray of moonlight illuminated the younger boy's face.

Minho's soft expression was replaced with concern and he carefully took Jisung's face, gently wiping the tear from his face from the corner of his eye.

Jisung began to panic because this was the most intimate thing his hyung has ever done to him, his heart burned for a reason Jisung would rather not acknowledge and he could feel another set of tears build up within him. Jisung forcefully shut his eyes and yanked his face out of Minho's hand, letting some more tears fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Wait Jisung what's going on?," the younger one could hear the worry in his hyung's voice, but all Jisung could force himself to do is shake his head back and forth and shove the older boy off his stomach. Minho having the advantage of sitting on Jisung didn't budge at the futile attempts to knock him off. "Jisung why- please talk to me," Minho brought his hand back to try and turn Jisung's face towards his.

"No!" Jisung yelled loud enough to wake up the dorm. Jisung's heart was telling him the subconscious feelings he was holding in but Jisung violently tried to deny it. "No! No! No!" he continued to yell, more tears came to his eyes, his arms were flailing around bashing into anything in their way. His hands crashed into Minho's chest which knocked the wind out of him.

"Jisung please calm down, what's gotten into you?" Minho's voice was full of concern and he frantically looked at the younger one to try and read his expression, but to no avail, he couldn't read the tightly closed up boy. Minho held onto Jisung's wrists trying to keep the boy from harming himself and Minho, he had Jisung's arms pinned above his head and was staring at Jisung's swollen tear stained face.

"Sungie I-" Minho began when Seungmin suddenly came running into the room, water spilling from the cup in his hand. To Seungmin he can hear Jisung crying and can visibly see a larger figure pinning his friend against the bed, sitting on top of him. Without thinking Seungmin runs up and throws the water from the cup at Minho, unaware of his identity.

"Let go of him!" Seugnmin yells.

"Seungmin what the heck!" Minho says releasing his grip on Jisung's arms.

"Minho-hyung! What are you doing?" Confusion and anger settled across Seugnmin's face but anger overtook rational thinking, "get out," Seungmin demanded.

Not wanting to complicate things further, Minho got off of Jisung and backed away, Seungmin now stood between Minho and Jisung. As soon as he determined Minho was no longer a threat, Seungmin rushed to Jisung to check if he was hurt.

"Please leave hyung," Seungmin's voice was lower now but the anger still resided in his words.

Minho backed away from the two, fear and pain filled his heart.

At that point the whole dorm was awake and wondering what the commotion was.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

After the accident Jisung avoided Minho as best he could, trying his best not to be alone with the older boy, Seungmin stayed close to Jisung, always walking back to the dorms with him. Whether Jisung asked for the escort, Minho didn't know but he wanted to apologize to Jisung for scaring him and possibly hurting him, although he wasn't sure what had spooked him so much; he wanted to clear up and misunderstandings with Seungmin but the younger boy was being stubborn and wouldn't look at Minho.

Chan patted Minho on the back from time to time whenever he saw Minho sulk after missing another chance to talk to Jisung.

"He'll come around, just give it some time," Chan said, comforting the hurt boy.

"I hurt him or something, I don't know what to do," Minho crouched down in the middle of the practice room, "he's slipping away I can feel it." Minho tucked his head between his arms resting it on his knees.

"He's not slipping away, he just needs more time."

Minho offered Chan a weak smile, pain still visible in his eyes. Chan was the only one who knew his true feelings towards the younger one and understood how the misunderstanding made Minho feel.

"I can try talking to him, I also want to understand his side of the story," Chan said crouching down beside Minho to rub small circles on his back. Without lifting his head Minho nodded in compliance.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Jisung was scared to talk to Minho, and he knew the older boy wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to face him. After the incident, Jisung couldn't stop thinking about Minho's hand on his face and the way the older boy spoke so softly to him, Jisung was ultimately scared of his feelings and wasn't prepared to come to terms with what he was feeling.

Jisung was in the producing room when Chan entered the room, closing the door and taking a seat in the identical chair in the room.

"Hey Chan I was wondering if you could review this sequence and let me know what you think," Jisung asked trying to get back to his professional side.

"Actually Jisung, I wanted to talk to you about last week." Jisung's body tensed up and Jisung's nervous behavior began to show through. he avoided eye contact and began fidgeting with the notepad in his hands.

"What is there to know? Seungmin practically said the whole thing that night in the dorm."

"I wasn't there for that, but also I would like to hear your side, not Seungmin's, not Minho's," Chan rolled the chair forward to rest a supportive hand on Jisung's shoulder, " as a leader I want to make sure the chemistry of the team stays strong, but most importantly as a friend I want to make sure you're feeling ok and safe."

Chan's words comforted Jisung in a way that relaxed him. Although Seungmin has been doing his best to be there for Jisung, the constant support had become suffocating and Jisung couldn't think clearly because of Seungmin's interpretation of that night.

"I don't know how to say it," Jisung said, beginning to reveal his vulnerable side, "I think I know what I'm feeling but I don't want to acknowledge it."

"Why is it difficult to acknowledge this feeling?" Chan began to stroke Jisung's back, prompting him to relax and let out his emotions.

"Um you see, sometimes Minho-hyung does things that make me feel really happy and I get a feeling in my chest that makes me feel good. When he smiles at me I can't help but smile back at him, and his laugh," Jisung scoffs a little in disbelief, "his laugh is so contagious and it drives me insane."

Chan nods a little in understanding, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling widely.

"But whenever that feeling appears it's immediately replaced with dread," Jisung's soft expression is replaced with fear. The smaller boy brings his legs to his chest and curls into a ball.

"Dread?" Chan asks, intrigued by Jisung's choice of word.

Jisung's voice began to break, he began to choke on the words that were coming out. "It's just our society isn't exactly accepting of... of being..." Jisung paused, hoping Chan would fill in the blank but his hyung remained silent, not wanting to put words in the younger boy's mouth.

"I like Minho." Jisung finally let out, the words falling from his mouth like pouring water from a glass, but as soon as the burden he had held in for a while lifted from his shoulders, a new one set in its place. "I like Minho hyung," the younger one mumbled to himself in disbelief. "I like Minho hyung," Jisung repeated, now looking at Chan. Jisung's eyes glossed with tears that began to well at the base of his eyes.

"Jisung," Chan began, drawing the younger one into a soft embrace, "there is nothing wrong with liking Minho."

Jisung graciously accepted the hug and sniffled into Chan's chest, "but I liked how we were before, I don't want Minho to hate me."

"Minho could never hate you, he'll like you no matter what," Chan lightly laughed at the younger one's trivial concern.

"But this is a different kind of like. I- I'm not sure if he feels the same and I don't know what I would do if he rejects me."

Chan softly patted the young one's head, occasionally stroking the back of the crying boy's head, "Minho cares about you a lot, more than he's willing to admit. I'm not saying you have to confess anything, but know that his love for you won't change."

Jisung reluctantly nodded in agreement, not realizing Chan's change in wording.

"You can't tell Minho hyung, please don't."

"I won't, he'll only know if you tell him."

Jisung silently mouthed _thank you_ to Chan, but Chan didn't hear or see it, the younger boy still in his arms.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Days went by, weeks, and months past and Minho's relationship with Jisung still hadn't been repaired. The seasons changed from warm summer nights to griping cold days when the air nipped at the ears and nose of people in the streets.

Minho was walking back to the dorm rooms, hands in his pockets to keep them from freezing. He knew that Jisung wasn't there and wouldn't be returning until later that night with Chan and Changbin, the rest of the 00' line was taking Jeongin out for dinner in celebration for having finished his first wave of exams at school, and so Minho had the dorm to himself for a few hours.

Upon entering, Minho dumped his dance bags in the corner of the room where his bed stood. He removed the dorm keys and his wallet from his pocket and set them on the nightstand next to his bed. Minho laid on his bed in the room he shared with Chan, his eyes lazily following the fan on the ceiling. Despite constantly being around the others and now finally having time to himself, Minho felt empty and bored. During times like these, he used to hang out with Jisung, the two would go to the convenience store and buy snacks together, then binge-watch a show on Netflix. Minho missed those days more and more as more time grew between him and the memories of him and Jisung.

Minho turned his head and a white slip of paper peeked from the corner of his wallet caught his eye. Gingerly Minho removed the paper to reveal sticker photos of him and Jisung from their outing to Namsan Tower. They had wrapped up shooting for that day and Minho took Jisung on a spontaneous date, but the latter insisted that he was kidnapped by the older boy. A faint smile appeared on Minho's face as he stared down at the four rectangular photos, memories from that night began to filter through his head. 

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Jisung closed the door to the dorm room releasing a heavy sigh as he took off his puffy winter jacket. The boy looked down beside the door and noticed an extra pair of shoes on the shoe rack - Jisung knew he wasn't alone. By process of elimination, he knew exactly who was home right now. Jisung honestly contemplated leaving and going out just anywhere but here; however, something grounded him to stay.

"Hyung?" Jisung called, but no response was given. He trod lightly around the dorm checking the kitchen and living room for the older boy but he found no one. The next place he looked was the bedroom, Jisung quietly turned the nob of the older boy's shared room and just as he thought, the older boy was lying in bed asleep. Jisung quickly closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He pushed his back against the door and stared at his feet. It was the first time in months that the two of them were alone at the dorms together and Jisung didn't know what to do. On one hand, he felt like ignoring the presence of the older boy and just do his own thing, but on the other hand Jisung wanted to see Minho. Jisung wanted to find out if the boy on the other side of the door yearned for him as much as he did for the boy.

Without much debate, Jisung turned to face the door once again. He pushed it open now standing in the doorway. I wave of reverse Deja Vu hit him and Jisung wondered if this is what Minho saw that night. The younger boy approached the bed and stared at his hyung, taking in his defined features and sculpted nose. Jisung had never been able to look at Minho like this before. Jisung felt he had all the time in the world to take in Minho's beauty.

The younger boy looked down to watched Minho's chest rise and fall with each breath when something clutched in the boy's arms caught his eye. Jisung carefully took the paper and peeled it gently from Minho's hands. When Jisung looked at it a wave of emotions began to well up inside him, threatening to spill over at any moment. In his hands he held the sticker photos that he and Minho took that night at the Namsan Tower. he had told Minho to keep it in his wallet but he didn't actually think Minho kept them, and he fell asleep with them? Jisung looked back down to his hyung who was still fast asleep, his lips slightly parted and Jisung couldn't help but stare at them.

"Minho," Jisung said quietly, "you confuse me and I don't understand you sometimes. You do things that make me think you and I are the same." Jisung sat gently on the edge of the bed, Deja Vu really kicking in now. "I just don't want to take the chance that this feeling is one-sided," a tear streamed down the younger boy's face, "and my feelings won't be returned." Jisung quickly shut his eyes to keep more from coming.

"Why don't you think I would return them?"

Jisung snapped his head up in a slight panic, he was now staring into Minho's eyes which were still slit slightly from sleep.

"...I," Jisung didn't know what to say, he wasn't expecting Minho to overhear Jisung think out loud. He stood up suddenly aiming to escape to the door.

"Wait please Jisung," Minho said jumping from the bed, his hand outstretched to grab the younger boy; but he hesitated, not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice.

The younger boy stopped, despite his mind screaming at him to run, his body still faced the door.

"Jisung," Minho said slowly sitting back in his bed as if to show the younger boy he meant no harm, "please can we talk?"

Fighting the urge to run out of the room, Jisung nodded complying with the older one's request.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

Now having the younger one's attention, Minho didn't actually know what to say. He of course wanted to talk to Jisung but never occurred what he would say.

"Um, Jisung I'm really sorry, for that night," Minho fidgeted with the rings on his fingers. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." A long silence crept in and Minho began to panic that this conversation was not going so well.

"It's fine," Jisung quietly said, "I wasn't actually hurt by you, in fact, I probably would have hurt myself more if it wasn't for you."

Minho cast his gaze towards Jisung and the two made eye contact for a more than a few seconds before Jisung whipped his head down to look at his feet. Minho could feel emotions creeping up on him; for months he though he hurt Jisung and that the younger one was avoiding him because of it. Finally, some tears fell the elder's eyes, he buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Jisung moved closer to lay a hand in the top of Minho's head, he lightly patted him and stroked his head - like Chan had done for him.

"If you weren't mad at me why did you avoid me for so long?"

Jisung continued to stroke Minho's head, "I was scared."

Minho raised his head to look Jisung dead in the eyes, his eyes still glossed with tears, "Scared of me?" Minho felt slightly panicked once again, he knew Jisung wasn't mad at him, but it didn't occur that Jisung was scared of him.

"No, no- I was scared of myself and my thoughts."

Minho stared wide-eyed at Jisung, his heart started beating faster. _No don't get ahead of yourself_ , he thought to himself.

"When I'm around you I scare myself with the thoughts of us, the feelings I feel are strange and I've never felt them before."

Minho tried wrapping his head around Jisung's explanation but he had no clue what the younger one was saying. "What?" was all Minho could ask.

Jisung shuffled a little in embarrassment, his words weren't coming out the way he wanted.

Minho could see that Jisung was getting anxious and opted to pat Jisung's head as he did for him.

Unexpectedly, Jisung moved closer to Minho. On the other hand, Minho froze due to not having been in such close proximity to Jisung in a while, he consciously had to keep himself from dragging the younger one into a hug- something he's wanted to do for months.

"Sorry, that probably didn't make much sense. I was scared because I began feeling a certain way towards you that I had never felt before. The change was too much for me and I avoided you because I am a coward."

Minho's mind was slowly putting the pieces together, however, he still didn't want to assume anything. "you said was scared, does this mean you aren't anymore?" Minho held his breath waiting for Jisung's response.

"I don't think so, while you were sleeping I saw that you were holding our sticker photos from that time we went to Namasan and it made me feel really good, really good. You wanted to put it somewhere for Stays so I didn't think you kept it."

Minho couldn't take it anymore, he brought Jisung into an embrace, Jisung's head pressed into the crook of Minho's neck.

"After you told me to keep it I've kept it in my wallet ever since then. It's one of my valuable possessions, and I love it."

"But it's just a sticker photo," Jisung whispered into Minho's neck.

"It's our sticker photo, one from our first date," Minho could feel Jisung tense up at his last remark.

"Our date?"

"I mean I guess I never asked you out to it first but I considered it our first date," Minho chuckled softly, lightening the mood slightly.

"Dates are for when you like someone, aren't they."

"Jisung, you're so dense sometimes, but I guess that's why I like you."

The younger one all of a sudden broke their embrace to look at Minho. "You like me?" Jisung said almost with enthusiasm.

Minho bit his tongue thinking he overstepped his place and began regretting his choice of words. But immediately after he stopped regretting it, he liked Jisung and that wasn't something he would ever regret. Minho stared into Jisung's doe -like eyes, lit with a spark he'd never seen before

"I do, I like you Han Jisung," Minho's whole body started shaking at his words, the words he never thought he would ever hear himself say out loud.

Minho was caught off guard when Jisung flung himself at Minho, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck. The force caused the older one to fall onto his bed, his back now pressed against the mattress and the younger laying on top of him.

"I- I like you too hyung. I like you Lee Minho."

Jisung's eyes started to water and so Minho brought his hand to the boy's face to wiped the tears from his eyes, the tears fell into Minho's chest. Minho's chest filled with joy, relief, and love, after all this time he was finally able to express his feelings.

"Don't cry Sungie," Minho said feeling comfortable enough to use the nickname once again, "there's no need to cry."

"But I was awful to you, I avoided you for months. I'm so sorry."

Minho brought Jisung's head to his chest and stroked his back, tracing shapes on his back, "you have nothing to be sorry for. You needed time to think." Minho sat up slightly to place a soft kiss on the top if Jisung's head.

Afterward, Jisung sat up taking Minho's face with his hands and gently guiding them into a kiss. It was awkward at first, Minho thought it might have been Jisung's first time kissing, but he took the younger one's face in his hands and led them into another kiss.

Minho's thoughts filled with the taste of Jisung, the feeling of his soft skin - he could feel his heart doing flips. Only in his dream did he think he could kiss Jisung like this.

Jisung broke the kiss, he breathed heavily gasping for air.

Minho took the opportunity to admire Jisung and his newfound confidence, "you're so pretty," his eyes looked at Jisung adoringly.

Jisung sat up - both not realizing Jisung was straddling Minho - and took Something out of his pocket. Jisung held a card up and with closer inspection, Minho saw it was an Uno reverse card.

"No you," Jisung said brightly smiling and laughing at his cleverness.

Minho scoffed at Jisung's attempt to compliment him back, he quickly brought his hands to Jisung's waist and yanked the smaller boy back down to his chest into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah Minho you're crushing me."

"I'm just trying to squeeze a year's worth of love into you."

A few moments later Minho softened his grip on Jisung and the latter was able to bring his arms around the sides of his hyung.

᠃ ⚘᠂ ⚘ ˚ ⚘ ᠂ ⚘ ᠃

That night the two of them broke the news to their friends, that they had made up and have repaired their relationship - leaving out the detail of their changed relationship. Everyone was happy the two friends were getting along again, Chan especially. He watched the two boys adoringly stared at each other and he felt proud of them.

The group decided for a group sleepover in the living room and by chance, Minho and Jisung ended up sleeping next to each other. Jisung faced inward towards the group and Minho crept closer, spooning the smaller boy and nuzzling his face in the back of Jisung's neck. 

In the middle of the night believing everyone to be asleep, Jisung turned to face Minho who was pretending to be asleep. 

"Minho," Jisung said in a whisper, "I know you're awake." 

"How could you tell," the older one said peeking through one eye.

"Just could," Jisung teased. 

"Hyung? What made you like me?" 

"Many reasons," Minho said caressing Jisung's puffy cheek. "You're so determined in life and you never fail to make me smile. Your puffy cheeks are adorable, your laugh is contagious, your eyes sparkle when you look at something you admire."

"Can you see them sparkle at you then?"

"It's dark but I'm sure they're sparkling right now." 

Jisung moved closer now pushing up against Minho's chest with his chest, he couldn't help it anymore and placed a gentle kiss on Minho's lips.

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung, one around his waist and the other brushing the bangs out of the latter's face. He thumbed over Jisung's lips and admired the soft glow of his skin in the dim moonlight. 

"When did you start liking me?" The younger one said after a few moments of laying against Minho's chest. 

"Is it corny to say when I first saw you?" 

"haha, a little but it sounds sweet."

"Do you want to know why?" 

"Hmmm I am a little curious," Jisung said as a big yawn stretched across his face, "but you don't have to tell me yet."

Jisung's face laid against Minho's chest, the latter could feel the younger one's steady breathing, indicating that he was sleep. 

Minho placed a gentle kiss on top of Jisung's head and whispered, "because you were beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you ever want to chat or request a Minsung au, let me know on instagram - minhos_left_eyebrow  
> Oh ~ and the title is based on Day6's song Your Were Beautiful :)


End file.
